


Want What I Can't Have

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Hidden Feelings, Love Triangle, M/M, One sided relationship, Sexual thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: I knew the moment I saw him he was something...but I never knew what I feel for him would hurt me like this, if I knew I wouldn't have touched him...I would have never even made eye contact with him. But that's always me right?...always wanting something I can't have.





	

Who would have thought it eh? Of all the people to catch my eye it was him.....I still remember when I first met him standing there in his thousand pound suit, slick back hair and that smile. I knew the moment I saw him he was something...but I never knew what I feel for him would hurt me like this, if I knew I wouldn't have touched him...I would have never even made eye contact with him. But that's always me right?...always wanting something I can't have. 

After meeting each other we did a couple of jobs here and there, seemed to make quite the team even bonded over how your brother pisses us off...no offence. There was something special about him how he was confident and determined with everything especially over Arthur?...was it? Sorry my mistake Avery! How ever special this Avery was he wanted it and he was determined to get it, that's what I liked about him, even if he is a cocky little basterd. 

I always knew I felt something towards him we where always flirting but that was just a bit of fun, I didn't think it would become anything else...how wrong I was. 

If you knew...if only you knew Sam. You weren't there half a year ago when he turned up at my door, he never looked so vulnerable in his life, the way his lip quivered when he looked up at me he way he tried to hold in his pain.   
"He's gone Flynn..." he first says  
"We where partners! He was supposed to help me find the cross....but the asshole just gets up a leaves me...again!" He gritted between his teeth clenching his fists.

"It's not fair! Why is it that he is the one everyone loves, everyone respects?! And I try so hard to make a name for myself!...and I'm never the one" he shouts and screams and that's when the tears began to fall down and you know what happened next? He broke down and sobbed his heart out...you did that. That's all he ever wanted, to make a name for himself he wanted someone to talk about him and his adventures, not just your brother. 

I was the one to pick up the pieces, I was the one to hold him in my arms as he cried. He fell asleep in my arms that night, from the stress and exhaustion...you did that. He fell asleep with tears staining his cheeks clutching onto my jacket...you did that. You may be my mate but for that? I will never forgive for it...You didn't see how broken you made him and you never will.

Even now after everything...he loves you, it will always be you! I've seen how he is with you. That rare genuine smile he has when someone mentions your name, how when he's around you all he does is smile and that's why it hurts. Because I wish that was me...

I wish it was my arms around him, my lips touching his and my name spoken from his lips. But it never will be, it will always be you, your world revolves around him! Well same here mate! and I'm happy for you both, I am! But I'm still jealous because I wish it was me instead of you....

I wish it was him beneath me, legs wrapped around me moaning and gasping my name from every little touch and kiss from me, I imagine what it would be like...feeling the pulse on his neck jump under my tongue as I claim him mine as I explore every inch of his body and how he would look...his perfect hair a mess, his body sweating, head tilted back exposing his neck to me from my actions begging for more because I bet it would be fucking beautiful mate. 

Everyday becomes a struggle when I see him, that cocky basterd with his smug smile thinking he's all perfect because to be honest he is...

And that's why I can't stay....  
If I stay it won't end well for anyone and the last thing I want to do is get in the way of you both. You're both happy...and I....I can't stand in the way of that.

"I can't stay here Sam!" I tell you  
"Why? Why can't you stay?" You said in hurt as you followed me into the bedroom as I packed my bag.  
"You don't want to know mate...if I told you it wouldn't end well...you'll never want to see me again" I tried to explain.  
I saw how confused you looked, tilting your head narrowing your eyes.

"What do you mean?" You asked in a low tone.  
I could feel my heart begin to pound and I felt like I couldn't breathe.  
"Sam please.." I whispered unable to speak any louder...this would break you if I told you.  
"No I want to know! Why can't you stay here?!" 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and I wiped my eyes "because of how I feel..." I whispered as I turned to face you. I could see you trying to fit the pieces together in your head confused about what the fuck I was talking about. 

I'm really sorry Sam.....  
"Just tell me...I'm sure whatever it is it's not that bad"   
I closed my eyes taking a deep breath...you wanted to know so it's your own fault if you hate me for it...  
"I'm in love with Rafe"


End file.
